doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
201 - Last of the Time Lords
Last of the Time Lords ist die 201. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und war die 13. Folge der 29. Staffel bzw. der 3. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Ein Jahr ist vergangen, seitdem der Master die Erde mit seinen Toclafane unterjocht hat. Martha kehrt nach London zurück. Sie war in der Zwischenzeit auf der ganzen Erde unterwegs - geschützt durch den Schlüssel - um eine Widerstandsbewegung gegen den Master aufzubauen. Der gealterte Doctor, Captain Jack und Marthas Familie befinden sich nach wie vor als Gefangene und Bedienstete des Masters auf der Valiant. Ganz untätig waren sie auch nicht, doch ihr Versuch, sich gegen den Master aufzulehnen, schlägt nicht nur fehl, sondern verschlimmert ihre Lage noch. Jetzt ruhen alle Hoffnungen auf Martha, die vom Doctor eine Instruktion mitbekommen hatte. :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Martha erwähnt Tom gegenüber, dass sie William Shakespeare getroffen hat (The Shakespeare Code). *Martha verwendet weiterhin den Wahrnehmungsfilter. *Der Master erwähnt einige Taten des Doctors: seine Teilnahme am Zeitkrieg, seinen Kampf gegen die Seeteufel und die Axons, das Versiegeln des Risses an der Medusa Kaskade. *Der Master bezeichnet den gealterten Doctor als Gandalf. *Martha berichtet, dass UNIT und das Torchwood-Institut Daten über die Time Lords gesammelt haben. *Bevor Lucy den Master erschießt, plant der Doctor seinen Erzfeind in der TARDIS gefangen zu halten, damit er kein weiteres Unheil anrichtet, und nennt ihn "eine Aufgabe". Später bewacht der Zwölfte Doctor die nächste Inkarnation des Masters und versucht sie "umzuerziehen" (Extremis und folgende) *Der Doctor erinnert den Master an ihre gemeinsame Begegnungen mit den Axons und den Daleks. *Der Master weigert sich, zu regenerieren, und der Doctor verbrennt seinen Leichnam. *Jack Harkness erwähnt beim Abschied vom Doctor und von Martha, dass er früher das Gesicht von Boe genannt wurde. Er lehnt das Angebot des Doctors ab, ihn abermals zu begleiten. Er begründet dies damit, dass sein Team ihn brauchen würde. Er kehrt nach Cardiff zurück (Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang). *Der Doctor behält seine von Jack so lange aufbewahrte Hand in der TARDIS. *Der Doctor schlägt Martha vor, Heinrich VIII. oder Agatha Christie zu besuchen, um ihr eine gemeinsame Weiterreise schmackhaft zu machen. Sie lehnt jedoch ab. In der Episode The Unicorn and the Wasp besucht der Zehnte Doctor dann die Schriftstellerin. Der Elfte Doctor besucht dann später kurz den englischen König (The Power Of Three). *Martha gibt dem Doctor zum Abschied ihr Handy, da sie "ihn nicht aus den Augen verlieren will". Sie meint, wenn es klingelt, solle er sich lieber auf den Weg zu ihr machen (The Sontaran Stratagem). *Der Doctor sagt mehrfach "Was?", als die Titanic seine TARDIS trifft - genauso wie in The Runaway Bride. *Im darauffolgenden Children in Need-Special von 2007 Time Crash treffen der Zehnte Doctor und der Fünfte Doctor aufeinander. Dies bildet den Übergang zur Weihnachtsepisode Voyage of the Damned. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|335 px|Die in er dt. Fassung fehlende Anfangssequenz *Über einen Großteil der Dreharbeiten war Colin Teague der Regisseur der Episode. Da sich dieser allerdings bei einem Treppensturz verletzte, mussten die letzten Szenen (zum Großteil mit Martha) von Graeme Harper fertiggestellt werden. *Die deutsche Fassung ist gegenüber der englischen Fassung gekürzt. Es wurde unter anderem die grandiose Anfangszene gekürzt. In dieser feiert Harold Saxon aka The Master, seinen Sieg. Die Uncut Version ist auf der DVD Box der 4. Staffel, als OV mit Deutschen Untertitel, enthalten (siehe Video). *Neben der Kürzung der übersetzten deutschen Version, ist auch die englische Fassung teilweise gekürzt. Von der usprünglich 54 Minuten langen Version gibt es eine auf 47 Minuten gekürzte internationale Version, die auch bei Wiederholungen der BBC ausgestrahlt wird. Die originale Fassung ist nur auf DVD und Blue-Ray erhältlich. *Nachdem in dieser Episode gemeint wird, das Jack Harkness einst als das "Gesicht von Boe" bekannt war (und es folglich wieder sein könnte), versuchte Russell T Davies später diese Aussage abzuschwächen. Leider ohne Erfolg, da sowohl Tennant, wie auch Barrowman genau das Gegenteil sagten. *In einer geschnittenen Szene spricht Jack zum Doctor dieselben Sätze, die am Anfang der Torchwood-Folgen immer gesprochen werden. en:Last of the Time Lords (TV story) es:Last of the Time Lords fr:Last of the Time Lords (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Jack Harkness) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2007 Kategorie:Stories (Martha Jones) Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2000er Jahre)